Zolar Vass
Account Officer Report Zolar Vass is a wonderful soldier. He always remains with a positive view to work, things rarely go passed him unnoticed. Throughout the years he has grown in confidence, perhaps resulting in some unwanted rebellious behaviour. He has countless amounts of experience, he is able to handle any weapon given. From various Blaster Cannons to Tie Fighters. An exceptional soldier, worthy of recognition. May Zolar Vass be recorded in Imperial history. Biography Some would say i was a ruthless murderer. Others, a charming young man. But to the Remnant, i was the best. I was an ISS Operative. Few met my standards... Growing up on Alderaan, Alderaa City, hardly the most glamarous of Systems, if ever there was one. Most of my life, i had it rough. I didn't consider myself a rich person. My father Krenis, God bless him, was a Lawyer. Boring.. perhaps, but at least it bought in money. I never spoke to him much, he seemed to always be away working for some Crimelord. It wasn't until i was older, i actually realised he had worked for Jabba himself. The year was 9BBY, the Empire had it's grasp over the Galaxy, few remained loyal to the once great Republic. It seemed hope was lost, at least that's what my mother thought. She was beautiful, heh, i always said she could of been a model. Aria, was her name, she always made a smile appear on my face. Her voice was like a sweet cantina tune. Being an only child, i was always tattered with gifts from an early age, i even aquired my first speeder at 11. Of course, i didn't drive it until my late teens. For most of my life i lived in the upper reaches of Nal Hutta, in a large appartment building. From here, my father dealt with the vast businesses abroad. He had said he would once take me to Coruscant, which sadly never happened. When i was just 14, Krenis Vass developed the fatal Direllian Plague, he subsequently died three months later. My mother never seemed to recover, if anything, it weakened her. Without a job, we had no income. This is where my story begins, a story of death, destruction, and Crime. I began low down the 'food chain', my first job was working as a Chauffeur at the Wailing Bantha Casino here on Alderaan. It earned me 200 credits a week, a fantastic amount for my age. I got so good, in fact, that i was offered a job on Coruscant. This was something i couldn't afford to refuse. My mother was very upset, but she understood. As i recall, that was the last time i saw my mother. Of course she ultimately perished in Alderaan's destruction. Still, i believe she is looking down upon with that same beautiful smile i dream of every night. The rest of my life was not easy, i eventually occupied an apartment on Coruscant's surface. Slowly but surely, i settled down. My new job, an Associate to the Hutt Cartel. It was marvelous. I was living the life of style, the life i'd always dreamed of. Like all teenagers, i was plasted every night down the local Cantina, buying my friends as many rounds as i liked... Through my life i had several relationships, not of which lasted very long - although most nights i found myself waking up in bed with a Twi'lek, or two, on the rare occasion. Now, as my 18th Birthday reached near i was looking for more opportunities. It seemed my job as an Associate for the Hutt's wasn't going anywhere, i needed a change, fast. My calls were finally answered, and i still believe to this day it was influenced by the work my father did for the Hutts, as he was a great friend of Ban'Or. I was now a Crime Agent, working under the Hutt Danzi. My primary objective was to protect the vast Hutt Empire, and gather intelligence when ordered. I was trained in the likes of a blaster, and boy i enjoyed it. The sudden rush throughout your body, grasping at every cell. I couldn't describe it, the Blaster was my best friend, or at least it seemed. I had gone without work for years, and to have it back bought a new freshness to my body. Crime held the Galaxy in it's mits, it was everywhere. In recent years Imperial rule had slacked slightly, leaving space for more opportunities... opportunities i was ordered to take. I was told to relocate off Coruscant and visit Tatooine, a planet stricken with loathsome Thugsters, just what my officials were looking for. I was instructed to visit the Nefron Station, a space station orbiting the planet. I had thought it was easy enough, after all i had sufficient weaponry to counter anything from the Emperor himself to pathetic myknocks. I remember the evening well, the many moons now settled over Tatooine's eastern side, and i noticed as i approached the station there was something not quite right. The station and blown out of course, and was spinning wild out into the unknown regions. I continued to fly towards it, i was determined to pass my mission - and earn more glory within my network. I recall struggling to land the ship into the small docking bay. I knew, however, that i could easily make it through the tiny gaps between the Petrified mounds back on Alderaan, this would be a challenge. Nevertheless, i made it into the ship. A strange atmosphere struck me, a shiver rippling through me. Then i saw it, blood spattered on the far wall. I was astonished, i had never seen a body before - and as i made my way over to the dead Gamorrean crippled against the wall, i found it hard to look. My training told me it was blaster shots, but my lack of experience also told me i couldn't tell what blaster they were shot from. I remember clutching for my blaster and looking around the room calling out. You can't understand the fear i had felt, unless you've been in that situation. I was young.. it was hard for me, you know? The aroma of burnt flesh mixed with cigarra smoke greeted my nostrils, when i moved into a room at the western side of the docking bay into what seemed a social prostitution department, familiar to me. Another blood spatter. All became clear as i rounded a corner into a long corridor. Imperials, stormtroopers. They stood at the other end, E-11 Blaster's strapped over their backs. The following i remember well, ever detail has remained within my mind. I was hurled across the floor, a menacing sight met my eyes. It was him, my greatest fears had become a reality. Darth Vader himself. He began his slow robotic-like walk towards me, igniting his saber. I grabbed for my vibroblade, gulping. It was time for me to swallow my fears, or they would be the death of me. I moved with a great pace down the corridor with my blade outstretched and gripped tightly with both hands. I let out a scream as i lunged for the circuits surrounding his chest. He let out loud breaths as he moved his saber to meet with my blade. It was then i realised, the Rodian who sold me the sword had noted it was made of cortosis. Just my luck, heh. As Vader's saber struck with my blade large sparks darted out to me, burning the wall to my side. The Sith Lord's saber had deactivated, falling to the floor. In an almost instantaneous movement, however, it was back in his hands with a simple flick of his fingers. "I see you have experience. Foolish, though." I felt my throat tense up, my lungs suffocating for air. I was choking. A terrifing feeling moved up me as i began to levitate from the floor. Meters upon meters i rose, seemingly floating by this 'Unknown Force' my father once spoke of. Blood trickled from my mouth as i felt i was about to explode. And at that moment, i fell to my knees, blood trickling over my face. Looking up, my eyes met with Vader's ruthless visor system, several short gasps moving out from his helmet. "I give you an opportunity, i advice you to take it. Grasp the Empire, and I shall make you an offering you can't refuse." Darth Vader extended his hand, his long fingers stretched around me as i grasped it. He pulled me up, several Stormtroopers taking me from behind. That moment, changed my life. From here I was put in the hands of the Empire. What came next i remember vaguely. I steadily climbed the ranks of the Imperial military, becoming one of the Emperor's most loyal Agents. Imperial life, for the most, was always strict. The constant routine, officers yelling into your ears every few seconds. I suppose.. i was the rebel. I didn't want people bossing me around, right? Who would? I had my fair share of medals, and battles too. I had all the Twi'leks i could get while away on Operations. Tatooine had to be my favourite planet, you were never a few meters away from a good blaster fight, and it seemed your pockets were being picked out constantly. Imperial life.. you can't beat it. I remember when i was sanctioned for three weeks for disobeying orders - i was to take out a Twi'lek who had been leaking information to the local Crimelords. Screw that, i thought, .. i was in her ass the next night. Well, those were my younger days. As time went on, skin began to age. I wasn't as agile as i was. Slowly but surely, i learned to listen to my officials. If only i would of done it sooner, i would of been General in no time. But, some would argue, i was a lot better than that. I was worthy of the Emperor's recognition. I had been doing my studying too, occasionally. Slowly i learned about the Force, becoming more and more interested. When i took my midichlorian test, my officials were just as surprised as i was. It showed 9,000, outstanding for my age. My Officers told me it was inevitable i would be hand picked by the Emperor himself to begin studying in the ways of the Dark Force. I was on top of the galaxy, i was the best there was... or at least it seemed that way. My training began under Lumiya, a Dark Force Adept working under Vader himself. She was... an average woman. She was arguably pretty, but i wasn't prepared to risk a possible exile from the Emperor if i was to make a pass. I'd just lay it cool, let her come to me. When i was first given the glimse of a lightsaber, my eyes almost popped from my skull. The beautiful beam of light, it reflected of every wall and crevasse. Little things in the galaxy were more powerful. Now with sufficient force training under my belt, i had thought my studying was over. Anything but. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me. The code of the sith. To me it was a load of words, but to those who truly believed in this 'inner force' it was their bible. Those words never left my head. That's where it ends, i later became an Inquisitor, and later an Imperial Secret Service Operative. Now at the age of 32, it seems my fighting days were over. Little did i know, my most traumatic days were yet to come..